


Je les retrouverai (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Depuis ce voyage dans l'espace, Jean avait d'étranges visions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ou : Jean Grey se souvient qu'elle a été Sansa Stark.
Series: A travers mille pupilles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Je les retrouverai (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur (Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient bien évidemment pas, et X-Men Dark Phoenix non plus. Il n'y aura pas vraiment de spoil du film, vu que je m'arrête à la scène dans l'espace et que je pars en mode UA après. Par contre ce OS va probablement spoiler GOT, la saison 8 y compris, donc soyez prévenus. Cette fic a été écrite pour le défi « UA Réincarnation ».

Le voyage dans l'espace ne s'était pas trop mal passé, en fin de compte.

Ils avaient sauvé tout le monde, ils avaient réussi à revenir tous sur Terre sains et saufs, enfin, si l'on exceptait bien sûr le moment où Jean avait faillit mourir.

Mais désormais, tout allait bien, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Enfin, à quelques détails près...

Jean avait commencé à régulièrement faire des cauchemars.

Oh, bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de réellement étonnant, tout les élèves de l'institut en faisaient parfois, surtout juste après leur arrivée, particulièrement pour ceux qui avaient eu une enfance et une adolescence difficile à cause de leurs pouvoirs.

Et puis, lentement, alors qu'ils s'habituaient à leur nouvel environnement, les cauchemars se calmaient, jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Jean.

De plus, les cauchemars en question n'étaient pas ordinaires, et ressemblaient étrangement à ceux que la jeune femme avait eu juste avant qu'Apocalypse n'attaque.

Dans le sens où ses cauchemars étaient suffisamment violents pour faire trembler les murs de l'institut, pendant au moins quelques minutes chaque nuit.

Puis, tout revenait à la normale, ou du moins, ses propres tremblements s'arrêtaient, tout comme ceux du châteaux, mais son visage restait crispé.

Il y avait même eu quelques fois où elle s'était inexplicablement mise à pleurer dans son sommeil sans aucune raison, enfin, à première vue.

Et Jean ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

Quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle voyait dans ses cauchemars, ou plutôt dans ses visions, elle ne savait que répondre.

Parce que ce qu'elle voyait était absurde, n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Ce qu'elle _entendait_ n'en avait pas non plus d'ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement quand tu as ces... visions ? Lui demanda Charles Xavier le jour où la jeune femme vint le voir, complètement paniquée après avoir vu en rêve des _dragons_ et avoir cru pendant quelques secondes _que c'était vrai_.

Est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ?

\- Je vois un château, mais ce n'est pas celui de l'institut, et je suis sure de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Il y a de la neige, partout, et il fait froid. Et il y a un homme en face de moi, qui répète continuellement « l'hiver vient ». C'est mon père. »

Charles fronça les sourcils.

« Donc... tu es dans un château, et ton père ne cesse de te répéter : « l'hiver vient »... »

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler quelque chose sur ce que cela pouvait signifier psychologiquement parlant, Jean lui coupa immédiatement la parole.

« Non, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, fit-elle en se tordant les mains, anxieuse. Ce n'est pas, enfin... Il n'est pas mon père, il ne lui ressemble pas, ça, j'en suis sure, mais... Quand je le vois, je sais dans mon cœur qu'il _est_ mon père. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, ni même mettre des mots sur ça... Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Ned Stark, et qu'il est mon père. Aussi absurde que celui puisse paraître.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je vois des gens en armures, avec des épées, des arcs et des flèches, prêts à se battre contre une armée gigantesque. Je vois des dragons voler au dessus de moi, je vois des... êtres aux yeux bleus avancer vers nous, et ils ne sont pas humains, je le sais, ils ne sont même pas _vivants_. Et il n'y a qu'une seule pensée qui m'anime, et c'est : _je ne veux pas mourir à Winterfell. Pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Pas maintenant._

\- Qu'est-ce que Winterfell ?

\- Ma maison, répondit Jean sans même hésiter une seule seconde. L'endroit où j'ai grandi, là où mes parents, Ned et Catelyn Stark, m'ont élevée. »

Maintenant que la porte de la pièce qui renfermait ses souvenirs avait été fracassée en mille morceaux par son expérience dans l'espace, il devenait terriblement facile de tout dire, et il était si _simple_ de se souvenir de tout ça.

Presque trop en fait...

Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que tout ça était réel exactement ?

Alors qu'elle en parlait avec Charles, elle revivait la nuit dans les cryptes aux côtés de Tyrion, elle revoyait les... comment ça s'appelait déjà ?

Ah oui... les marcheurs blancs.

Elle sentit un froid glacial l'envahir, comme à l'époque, quand elle, Arya, Bran et Jon se battaient pour leur vie et la survie des humains.

Et, alors qu'elle repensait à Winterfell, et que les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus clairs, elle se surprit à sourire, au milieu de tout le bordel qu'était en train de devenir son esprit.

« Très bien... Que ressens-tu quand tu es face à ces visions... enfin, ces _souvenirs_ , Jean ?

 _Je suis Sansa Stark de Winterfell,_ pensa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et elle frissonna.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la question du professeur, elle vit passer devant ses yeux l'exécution de son père, le sourire sadique de Joffrey Baratheon alors qu'elle se faisait battre dans le Donjon Rouge, sans compter Ramsay Bolton, et Jean aurait pu jurer qu'elle sentait encore en elle toutes les tortures qu'il lui avait faites subir, à elle, quand elle était encore Sansa Stark, enfin, si elle l'avait jamais été.

Mais, il y avait aussi le regard de ses parents, le sourire de Margaery, les rires de ses frères et de sa sœur, et ses souvenirs d'enfance, ainsi que ceux d'après la Longue Nuit.

Jean ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

\- C'est compliqué, confessa-t-elle. La vérité c'est, je crois, que... j'ai peur de complètement me souvenir.

\- Te souvenir de quoi ? L'interrogea le télépathe, même si il avait probablement déjà une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Me souvenir que j'ai été Sansa Stark...

\- Tu penses que ce que tu vois quand tu fais ces cauchemars, ce sont des souvenirs, c'est ça ?

Jean regarda le mutant avec détermination.

\- Je ne le pense pas... _J'en suis sure_. Depuis... ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'espace, je commence de plus en plus à me rappeler, et plus je me souviens, plus je suis _certaine_ que tout cela s'est vraiment produit. Et... ça n'a aucun sens. Professeur... murmura-t-elle avec une voix tremblante, je crois que je deviens folle.

L'enseignant croisa les bras.

\- Jean... est-ce que tu crois à la réincarnation ?

\- Je... je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

\- Et si tout ces souvenirs provenaient en réalité d'une de tes anciennes vies ? Proposa-t-il. »

La jeune femme se figea.

Cela faisait sens, définitivement.

« Peut-être... C'est assez difficile à déterminer, puisque je ne me souviens pas encore de tout.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider... Te permettre de récupérer les souvenirs qu'il te manque, en débloquant ton esprit... Si c'est ce que tu veux, bien sûr. »

Oui.

Bien sûr que oui.

Elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait toutes les nuits, mais plus que tout, elle voulait _comprendre_.

Elle hocha la tête, et le télépathe posa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

Jean ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

Et d'un seul coup, quelques secondes plus tard, son esprit fut envahi par de nouvelles images.

 _Winterfell_.

_Mère et Père, Arya, Jon, Bran, Robb, Rickon, Théon._

_Sa famille._

_Puis, l'arrivée de Robert Baratheon, leur départ vers Port-Réal, l'exécution de Père, sa descente aux Enfers, la mort de Joffrey, son séjour aux Eyrié, son retour à Winterfell, son mariage avec Ramsay, et la douleur, encore et encore, et par les Dieux, cela ne s'arrêterait-il jamais ?_

_La bataille des Bâtards, la mort de Rickon, la mort de Ramsay, le retour d'Arya, la mort de Baelish, la Longue Nuit et toutes ses morts, encore la mort, partout la mort, toujours la mort_.

Et, alors qu'elle revoyait tout cela, ainsi que sa propre mort, des siècles voire des millénaires plus tôt, dans un monde qui n'existait sans doute probablement plus, Jean Grey se mit à hurler.

Juste avant de perdre connaissance.

_§§§§_

Quand elle se réveilla, le professeur Xavier, Hank McCoy et Mystique étaient penchés sur elle, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Se relevant, Jean cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Alors qu'elle regardait Raven, Jean lui trouva comme un air... familier, sans réussir complètement à comprendre pourquoi.

« Jean... est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda la métamorphe.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire apaisé sur le visage.

\- Oui. Son regard brillait désormais, et elle tenta de mettre de côté les douloureux souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Je me souviens maintenant professeur. Et j'en suis sure maintenant. Tout est vrai. Je suis... enfin, j'ai été Sansa Stark de Winterfell. »

Une lueur étrange apparut dans les yeux de Raven, et, perdue dans ses nouveaux souvenirs, Jean n'y fit pas attention.

Puis, remerciant le professeur pour son aide, elle sortit le plus rapidement possible de son bureau.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule, pour réfléchir.

Et peut-être pleurer un peu sur ce qu'elle avait perdu autrefois, aussi.

_§§§§_

_Quelques semaines plus tard_.

Jean était sure et certaine qu'elle était sur le point de hurler.

Pas étonnant en même temps, avec ce qu'ils venaient à peine de découvrir.

Un nouveau laboratoire qui menait des expérimentations sur les mutants, probablement encore dirigé par William Striker.

Ce salopard était presque toujours présent quand il s'agissait de faire souffrir des mutants, elle aurait dû s'y attendre, voire s'y _habituer_.

Il n'en était rien, et, alors qu'elle voyait l'état de certains des cobayes, elle sentait sa rage grandir de plus belle, manquant de la faire exploser de colère.

Mystique posa sa main sur son épaule, en un geste réconfortant, et Jean tenta de se calmer.

À croire que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, pensa-t-elle tristement en réalisant tout ce qui avait pu se passer d'abominable en ce lieu.

Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Puis, alors qu'ils se préparaient à partir, elle sentit quelque chose, ou plutôt _quelqu'un_.

Un esprit terrifié, qui avait clairement besoin d'aide.

Une chance qu'elle soit justement là pour ça.

« Attendez ! Hurla-t-elle au reste de l'équipe. Il reste encore quelqu'un. »

Posant ses doigts sur ses temps, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs afin de découvrir où pouvait bien se trouver la personne qui appelait à l'aide.

Une jeune fille, réalisa-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Et, alors qu'elle entrait dans les pensées de l'inconnue, elle fut confrontée à un véritable chaos.

L'esprit de la jeune prisonnière était un champ de bataille.

_Peur._

_Colère._

_Honte._

_Haine._

_Désespoir._

_Douleur._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jean finit par trouver la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait la mutante, à son grand soulagement.

Elle dégagea immédiatement la porte de son chemin, utilisant sa télékinésie pour se faire, et entra.

Il faisait terriblement sombre dans la pièce, trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse y voir quoi que ce soit.

Elle distingua une forme dans le fond de la salle, une fine silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, qui tremblait.

La télépathe regarda autour d'elle, tentant en vain de trouver un interrupteur, mais rien.

Elle se rapprocha, voyant désormais un peu plus clair, et elle remarqua à sa grande horreur que la prisonnière était enchaînée, et la nausée la saisit de plus belle.

Des sanglots commencèrent à se faire entendre, et Jean sentit son cœur se briser.

Celle qui était en face d'elle n'était qu'une gamine, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de, quoi... quatorze ? Quinze ans ?

Jean se rapprocha doucement d'elle, faisant tout pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Hey ! Je m'appelle Jean Grey, et je fais partie des X-Men... Je suis là pour t'aider et te sortir de là, d'accord ? Alors, dis-moi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

Les sanglots cessèrent, et la jeune fille leva la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Félina, finit-elle par dire d'une voix hésitante. »

Jean, en l'entendant parler, se figea instantanément.

Par les Sept Enfers...

Elle connaissait cette voix.

« Arya ? S'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.

Qu'est-ce que sa petite sœur faisait ici ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui est Arya ? »

Jean eut l'impression d'avoir reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, non ?

Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela ne faisait pas mal.

Utilisant de nouveau ses pouvoirs, elle débarrassa l'adolescente de ses chaînes, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur.

Elle avait retrouvé sa petite sœur.

Et elle ne la reconnaissait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

Elle avait été la prisonnière de Striker.

Qui sait ce qu'elle avait enduré ici ?

Alors quoi, quel que soit le monde dans lequel elles atterrissaient, elles étaient obligées de souffrir à un moment ou un autre ?

Alors qu'Arya, non, _Félina_ , se relevait, la télépathe se força à sourire.

« Peu importe... mentit-elle. Elle tendit sa main à la jeune mutante. Ce qui compte, c'est que maintenant, tu es libre. Et que plus jamais personne ne te fera de mal. »

Prudente, Félina lui prit la main et la suivit vers la sortie de sa cellule, jusqu'à la lumière du soleil qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir vue depuis sans doute des semaines, et le cœur de Jean se serra.

Une fois que la jeune fille fut sortie, l'ancienne Stark la regarda plus attentivement.

Elle tremblait, de toute évidence elle était terrifiée, et Jean serra d'autant plus fort sa main en le constatant.

Où était donc passée sa petite sœur, si forte, si fière, si courageuse ?

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir pour elle : c'était bel et bien Arya.

Ses cheveux étaient très courts, elle était également très maigre, et ses vêtements étaient à moitié déchirés, plein de poussière, et à la vérité, Jean n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir ce que ces derniers pouvaient bien dissimuler.

Comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait, Mystique (enfin, non, _Margaery_ , même si elle ne l'était plus vraiment désormais) déclara :

« Elle va avoir besoin d'un check-up complet quand on sera rentrés à l'institut. »

Jean hocha la tête, mais à vrai dire, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser maintenant, c'était à quel point la main de sa sœur paraissait petite, perdue dans la sienne.

Et soudain, cela la frappa.

Puisqu'Arya était là, cela voulait-il dire que les autres membres de sa famille l'étaient aussi ?

Cela signifiait-il qu'elle n'était pas seule ?

« Où allons-nous ? »

Jean s'arrêta et regarda l'adolescente terrifiée à côté d'elle.

 _À la maison_.

Et, alors qu'elle voyait la peur et l'incompréhension briller dans les yeux de celle qui avait été sa petite sœur autrefois, Jean ne tint plus.

Se mettant à genoux devant elle, elle lui sourit.

« A l'institut Charles Xavier... Là-bas, tu seras bien traitée, je te le promets. »

Puis, sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, elle la serra dans ses bras.

Félina se figea, stupéfaite, avant de répondre à l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait sûrement débattue, voire aurait essayé de s'enfuir.

Et pourtant, elle n'en fit rien.

C'était étrange et bizarre, mais elle n'avait plus peur.

Serrer cette femme inconnue dans ses bras, en un sens, c'était comme rentrer à la maison.

Revenir chez elle, pour de bon.

C'était terriblement réconfortant.

Enfin, si tant est qu'elle savait réellement ce que ça faisait, vu qu'elle n'en avait jamais réellement eu.

« Félina, écoute... je sais que ce que je vais te dire n'aura sans doute pas beaucoup de sens pour toi, mais... Toi et moi, on se connaît. Enfin, on s'est connues. Dans une autre vie. Où nous étions sœurs. Alors je vais te faire une promesse. Je trouverai un moyen pour savoir où papa, maman, Bran, Robb, Rickon, Jon et Théon se trouvent maintenant, et s'ils sont encore en vie.

Et même Gendry aussi, si c'est ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-elle en retenant un rire nerveux. Je te le jure petite sœur, lui promit-elle en serrant farouchement la jeune fille dans ses bras, comme si elle voulait la protéger du reste du monde, oui, je te le promets. _Je les retrouverai_. »

Félina ne comprenait pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire, mais malgré cela, dans le fond de son cœur, elle avait envie de croire que cela pouvait être vrai.

Qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait une famille, quelque part.

Et, maintenant, ici, dans cet horrible endroit, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'être sauvée de l'enfer, elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant à sa place qu'à cet instant précis.

Félina ferma les yeux, et aperçut brièvement un homme qui la regardait en souriant.

Son père.

Comment elle pouvait en être sure, elle n'en savait rien.

Et soudain, elle reprit espoir, et elle comprit que ce que cette Jean Grey venait de dire était vrai.

Comment, elle n'en savait rien non plus, mais elle n'avait pas peur pour autant.

Elle savait juste qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.


End file.
